Polyolefins such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) homopolymer and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) copolymer can be produced using various combinations of catalyst systems and polymerization processes. A chromium based catalyst system can, for example, produce polymers having broad molecular weight distributions.
It would be beneficial to produce such broad molecular weight distribution polymers using non-chromium based catalyst systems. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present invention is directed.